reachrblxfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2
'''Chapter 2 '''is titled "Battle Rescue". Cover Page The Cover Page is the word "Reach" and "2" with the words melting. Short Summary Titus is running through the forest returning to one of the 18th bases. He is calling out the name "Wyatt" throughout the whole page. After hours of searching he eventually finds the 18th's "A" base and breaks in. For the past troubles he has caused people look at him in a different way as he simply tells them to shut up. He then approaches a tower too tall for climbing and uses Takai to get in. He ends up crashhing into a dark hall where he meets Vincent. The two square off and Titus finishes him with a full charged Gialipodeom or GIA punch. Long Summary Titus is running through the forest to reach one of the 18th bases. He's calling for the name "Wyatt" while knocking down trees and rocks that come in his way. It takes him an hour to get to the first base which is the "A" base, the most advanced base within the 18th Government. He walks through the town and city part where he meets different civillians warning him to leave as he says, "No and shut up." After coming across a secured door attached to a high building. He has to use Takai to get to the top. His anger causes him to truly sync his mind and body to perfect the Takai in 3 simple shots and crashes through a concrete wall. He opens his eyes to see a tall man white a black mullet and black muttonchops. Titus throws his fist into a wall and says, "Where is Wyatt?" The mullet man, name Vincent, doesn't answer and Titus mantles him arm in Gialipodeom or GIA and tries to punch him, missing. Vincent responds with a kick but it is blocked barely. Vincent is then covered in a Phoenix's green flame and uses Takai to catch Titus confused. His soul spark turns into the shape of a Phoenix and as he charges at Titus, Titus blocks by mantling both his arms in GIA and clashing with the flames. As the clash repells and Titus punches Vincent hard to make him back away. Vincent responds with 300 kicks of the Green Phoenix knocking Titus back but he still remains on his feet. Vincent asks Titus why he is going against people that can destroy something instantly and Titus tells him that if he is able to beat down people that cause darkness that gives others sunrise, then Titus uses a GIA Punch that hits Vincent's stomach incapacitating him. Titus then runs off to rescue "Wyatt". Chapter Notes *Titus enters the battle with light damage and Vincent enters the battle with no damage. *Titus is victorious by giving a almost fatal punch to the stomach, imcapacitating him. *Titus enters the battle with light damage after crashing into a wall without any armor. *Vincent is aware that Titus was coming to attack. *The battle was originally suppose to at one point have Titus tackle Vincent through a wall and knock them both out. Characters in Order of Appearance #Titus Wyatt #Vincent #Wyatt (mentioned) Battles & Events *Titus Wyatt vs. Vincent Abilities Used *Takai *Gialipodeom Body Mantling *GIA Spiral *Phoenix Special Arts: Visit *GIA Charged Spiral Arc Navigation Category:War of Two Arc Chapters